


You Make Me Babygirl

by candiedstrawberries (orphan_account)



Series: GIRL7 [2]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Babygirl Jaebeom, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, Genderbending, Soft Im Jaebum | JB, Stress Relief, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 06:01:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17657276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/candiedstrawberries
Summary: “You’re my babygirl.”





	You Make Me Babygirl

**Author's Note:**

> Jinyoung: Jiyoung  
> Jaeun: Jaebeom
> 
> Inspired by Hyuna’s “Babe” because it’s a cute song

Im Jaeun was the leader of the seven member girlgroup GOT7, a tall, broad, tough land mature 25-year-old. With the stress that their Japanese comeback, ‘I Won’t Let You Go’ Jaeun has been in ‘leader mode’ for too long.

It really isn’t her fault she can’t talk about her feelings without becoming an ugly-crying, flustered mess with snot hanging from her nose. She has all the members waiting for her to call the shots, knowing what to do, also managing them when the managers are absent.

Finally being able to rest and hang out with her cats, opening a good book seemed like heaven.

In her comfortable bed, her cats came and sat on her plugged in heated blanket. Opening the book, she flipped through the pages contently before realizing she’s missing something. Someone. 

Realizing what it is she grabs her phone out from under Kunta who was laying on it, she got a scratch or two and a pissy hiss. Instantaniously, she dialed Jiyoung’s cell number, her heart skipped a beat from excitement.

“Hello?”

“Come and cuddle me.”

“Okay.”

Jiyoung was the only person who could understand Jaeun’s state completely and could baby her to the point of the anxieties and stress slipping away. 

Jaeun’s book was soon forgotten when Jiyoung walked almost into the door, her ‘cute and sexy’ girlfriend needed cuddles.

Jiyoung slowly climbed into Jaeun’s nest of cats and comforters, her girlfriend’s head under her jawbone and on her collarbone. An almost inaudible whine came out of Jaeun’s thin lips, immediately Jiyoung’s right arm snaked around Jaeun’s back and her hand in the other’s hair. 

Jiyoung’s digits drew abstract shapes in Jaeun’s short undercut that got recently done (it was a shock for everybody). Jiyoung’s other petite hand cupped one of Jaeun’s breasts, not in a way to stimulate her, comfortingly (she hopes at least).

Jaeun’s hair being played with and her chest being held comforted her, it made her feel younger and it winded her down. She was raw Jaeun, not ‘Chic and Sexy’ Jaeun, or ‘Leader Im’, just Jaeun. She felt younger that 25, like she was 21 and her and Jiyoung had just gotten together and they kissed for the first time.

Her arm unconsciously slithered behind Jiyoung’s back around her waist where her right arm met the left. She snuggled closer into Jiyoung’s full chest and closed her eyes. “Are you having fun?” Jiyoung giggled, Jaeun didn’t seem to care that Jiyoung addressed her not as ‘unnie’. If it were Yookyung or Bambi, she would have smacked the living crap out of them. Jiyoung’s hand now just absentmindedly massaging Jaeun’s scalp, making the bigger female feel smaller.

“...love me more, please?” Jaeun sat back up and climbed onto Jiyoung so she was straddling her, arms wrapped around the other’s neck. Jiyoung pecked the female on her thighs on the nose, causing a genuine smile to appear on Jaeun’s face.

“You’re my babygirl.” The name ‘babygirl’ made Jaeun tingle, it made her face go red and bury her hands in her face.

Jiyoung loved this side of Jaeun, and she shined as Jiyoung’s favorite Babygirl.


End file.
